Mis Sentimientos
by Milenary
Summary: El amor es curioso comienza con un simple Me agradas y despues de un tiempo, ya no puedes vivir sin la sonrisa de esa persona especial


N.A: No soy dueña de Harvest Moon, solo de la presente historia y la locura que tenga esta.

* * *

Mis sentimientos

El amor era un sentimiento curioso, comenzaba con un simple ´´Me agradas´´ y sin uno darse cuenta llegaba al punto uno no podía vivir sin la sonrisa o presencia de esa persona especial para nuestro corazón.

Ese chico lo veía casi todos los días, conversábamos diariamente y cada cierto tiempo me daba cosas, en cada festival intentaba ganar, y en aquellos días que se consideraban ´´Románticos´´ me invitaba a pasarlos con él, no lo diré abiertamente al principio pero cada vez que sonreía sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba y a pesar de que no era notorio al principio, mis mejillas se tornaban rosas….Su sonrisa me hacía feliz.

Todos los días que pasamos juntos, me di cuenta de detalles de él, que solo hacía que tuviera más puntos para ganarse mi corazón, como se trabajaba y esforzaba en su granja y en ganar todos los festivales, como hablaba con todos los de su alrededor, su fe a la Diosa de la Cosecha, cada detalle solo lograba hacer que el de a poco del simple ´´Me agradas´´ pasara a ser ´´Me atraes´´

Al principio me asuste de mis sentimientos, es cierto que hablo con todos los de mi alrededor y he hechos muy buenas amistades con todas las chicas, es más, fue con la ayuda de ellas que me di cuenta que ese chico me atraía y si seguía así muy pronto pasaría del ´´Me atraes´´ a ser ´´Me gustas´´.

El chico, me daba hermosos regalos que apreciaba, desde una simple flor rosada o mariposa hasta joyas, que a pesar de que no era del tipo de chica que les fascinara, las aceptaba porque me daba cuenta del esfuerzo que él había hecho para encontrarla para mí, sin olvidar que él había pensado en mí al verla….Pensar en eso solo hace que mi corazón se acelere y mis mejillas se vuelven carmesí.

En aquellos festivales que eran considerados románticos él siempre me invita, estar cerca de él en esas ocasiones solo lograba ponerme nerviosa y pensar en lo feliz que era solo por estar a su lado, es cierto que no sé de donde viene el valor pero siempre tímidamente, le tomaba la mano, él siempre corresponde mi gesto….A veces cuando estaba cansada o relajada, en aquellos festivales, algo tímida colocaba mi cabeza en su hombro, mi felicidad era cuando el colocaba su fuerte brazo en mis hombros, no solo para abrigarme sino que también para acercarme.

Con eso paso del ´´Me gustas´´ a ser ´´Estoy enamorada de ti´´, ahora mi corazón solo se aceleraba tan solo en pensar en él, cuando lo escuchaba mis mejillas se sentían cálidas y cuando pasaba tiempo con él, era la chica más feliz del mundo, él era el hombre con el cual soñaba compartir mi vida.

Quería y anhelaba que el correspondiera mis sentimientos, era un hombre trabajador, que amaba su vida y a todos sus amigos, él era muy popular entre las chicas, a pesar de que no lo admitiré abiertamente con mis amigas, pero me sentía de vez en cuando celosa, cuando él les daba su atención.

Un día una de las chicas me dijo esto

-Él está enamorado te ti, él siempre habla sobre lo hermosa, o amable que eres con todo el mundo, mi querida amiga, la chica que lo tiene perdidamente enamorado eres tu-

No le creí hasta hace unos cuantos días, cuando él tímidamente me pidió hablar con él en privado.

-Estoy enamorado de ti- comenzó, dejándome a mí con el rostro totalmente rojo, una tímida sonrisa adorno mi rostro.

Él saco de su mochila algo azul y me lo mostro, una pluma azul…..La pluma azul era un objeto muy especial, era difícil encontrarla en la naturaleza y era bastante costosa en las tiendas…..Una propuesta de matrimonio.

-Eres la persona más especial en mi vida y corazón, me gustas desde que te conocí, y con el paso del tiempo me termine enamorando perdidamente de ti, la primera cosa que pienso en despertarme y en acostarme es en ti, por eso quiero que aceptes la pluma azul, porque ya no puedo estar un día más separado de tu sonrisa, quiero verla al despertar durante el resto de mi vida- me decía, su rostro al igual que el mío estaba rojo, sus ojos no mentían y su voz era suave como a la vez decidida.

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- me pregunto, mientras me mostraba la pluma azul, tímidamente me acerque a él y como respuesta, con todo mi valor, junte mis labios a los suyos besándolo, creo que él se quedó en shock, pero luego me correspondió, me tuve que separar de él, estaba feliz y con el rostro totalmente avergonzado y feliz.

Tome la pluma azul, acepte su propuesta de matrimonio, una vez que la tenía en mis manos, era oficial por lo menos entre nosotros.

-Acepto tu propuesta, porque correspondo tus sentimientos, de a poco, con todos tus detalles terminaste ganándote mi corazón, estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de ti, y ahora será mi mayor felicidad ser tu esposa y quedarme a tu lado para el resto de nuestra vida-le dije, en el rostro de él, estaba la mayor sonrisa que le había visto, esa sonrisa solo me enamoro más.

Acordamos que la boda seria la próxima semana, y con un beso sellamos nuestro acuerdo.

Ahora mismo, con la ayuda de las chicas, me ayudan a escoger mi vestido de novia, porque solo dentro de dos días, él y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Él era mi felicidad y no podía esperar a que llegara nuestra boda, porque con un beso más, él y yo compartiríamos nuestras vidas.

* * *

N.A: Buenas a todos, espero que les haya gustado mi historia, soy una gran fan de Harvest Moon y esto lo escribi solamente por diversion.

Y que me dicen ¿Me dejan un Review?


End file.
